Anstus Alilou
This page refers to Anstus as he appears in Sburb Delta. For the Neta iteration, refer to Anstus Alilou (Neta). Anstus Alilou is a burgundy blooded Beforan troll who stands at 5'2. He is noted for looking exceptionally feminine and being hot in both the literal and figurative sense. Anstus possesses pyrokinetic abilities and is god tier by the end of the session. He also has a clone, Two Alilou, who he is on poor terms with. He is played by Goldfish. Personality Anstus began life as a somewhat stupid, closed-off troll. He disapproved harshly of many things, including Ducara Vidsee and the shitty desert he lived in. Anstus was prone to angsting about many of these things. He was later revealed to be highly disturbed by death, but was forced to overcome this due to his ability to peer down doomed timelines. As a result of this power, he became leader of his session. After meeting Anstusprite, he found that he hates himself quite a bit, which eventually became a major character trait. Anstus was initially very much against the idea of getting into quadrants with anyone and remained single for quite a while. It took a whole night of truth or dare for Kongju Taille to get into his spades. No one else managed to get into his quadrants, though he eventually searched for a moirail due to emotional instability. Anstus is also incredibly fond of puns, and will often announce that he is the hottest. Because he is a fire troll. Role in Delta Anstus spent a few days doing very little in his hive before entering the game. His server player was Veylan Zenith, and his client was Vanari Hipoca. After entry, Anstus almost immediately got into an argument with a consort over the strict laws of his land. He found his sprite, Hotsteel (the result of him prototyping a charred book of angsty poetry), to be quite unhelpful and only managed to learn that he was a Seer before Hotsteel went off to angst alone. Anstus then proceeded to gather a rebellion of two crocodiles in an attempt to revolutionize the land, but was interrupted by the infamous selfsmooch. After a doomed Endait Corsuv posted an image of two doomed Anstuses kissing (the result of a dare) on Bubblr, Ducara decided it was necessary to bring in a doomed Anstus to replicate the kiss in alpha. After making out with his alpha self, the doomed Anstus was pushed into Anstus's sprite by the doomed Ducara who brought him there. This resulted in Anstusprite, an even angstier version of Anstus. Role in Theta Anstus has made brief appearances in Theta, mostly over trollian. Antari Poliou occasionally contacts him for some good father-son angsting. Anstus has yet to make an in-person appearance in Theta. Anstusprite Anstusprite is the result of Ducara wanting to make Anstus kiss himself. After fulfilling the dare to do this, he was shoved into alpha Anstus's sprite by the doomed Ducara who took him there. Anstusprite hails from a doomed timeline which a random doomed Ducara left at some point, dooming the timeline. He went god tier at some point. Due to being part-angsty poetry and spending a perigee wasting away in his timeline, Anstusprite is significantly more pessimistic than the other three Anstuses. He is played by AuthorialOverseer (and later the other narrators before he leaves for Skaia) instead of Anstus's usual player, Goldfish. After being sprited, Anstusprite proceeded to attempt to usurp Anstus as leader. He also refused to change his name to Anstusprite, as he was not willing to give up his identity as Anstus Alilou. He continued to argue with alpha Anstus, but the two eventually came to an agreement to both be equal and Anstus. Anstusprite was then considerably more cooperative and revealed the remaining unknown classpects. Anstusprite was given his own trollian account, systematicAuthority. However, as the Discord account used for it belonged to aO, it was inaccessible after aO's disappearance. Soon after the beginning of communal narrating, Anstusprite exits the narrative, much like any other sprite, and is never seen again. However, he is occasionally mentioned in passing and continues to be a part of the Anstus count. Narrator Anstus Narrator Anstus was formally introduced with all of the other narrators on July 12th, 2017. He is notable for being far more sarcastic and assholeish than the other three Anstuses. He is matesprits with Veylan Zenith (narrator edition) and moirails with aE (narrator edition). He is also enthusiastic about fruit and tried to seduce Wansot Palami (narrator) at one point. Despite being physically six sweeps old, narrator Anstus has lived for a hundred and six sweeps from his perspective. This is because the narrators were all canonically timefrozen for a hundred sweeps before they managed to set up narratorspace. However, he is still essentially mentally six. Role in Sgrub 2 An alternate version of narrator Anstus appears in Sgrub 2. This version found himself in Sgrub 2's narratorspace when he was meant to enter Delta's new universe. He mainly exists because of popular demand out of character. This version of narrator Anstus is quite annoyed about his position, but wants to help the characters he narrates through the game. He also wants to have sex before he dies and has made this one of his primary goals. Notable doomed selves Like most other characters, there are quite a few versions of Anstus hailing from doomed timelines that have been memorable in some way. * Sword timeline Anstus: The only doomed Anstus whose story was played out fully. Was entirely focused on being useful to the alpha timeline in life. * God tier Anstus: The one who devoted his afterlife to making records. He was dared into performing the original selfsmooch. Anstusprite is an alternate version of him. * Doomed Anstus number one: The one who had a rock fall on him after completing the hot chocolate quest. He is fairly annoyed at how stupid his death was, and hangs around on Bubblr quite a bit. He, too, was in the original selfsmooch. * Female Anstus: The one who's a girl for some reason. Mostly hangs around girl Balros and snarks. Notable Quotes * sA was a known master of sarcasm in his early days. Trivia * "sA" sounds like "essay". This was completely unintentional on his player's part, and was thus unintentional on Anstus's part as well. However, he appreciates the pun. * He canonically has a shitty haircut. This is because he just burns off the ends whenever it gets long instead of actually cutting it properly. * Anstus has an odd propensity for duplication and has accumulated a myriad of clones over the years. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Sburb Delta Category:Burgundy Blood